<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murphy by Minne_My</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836177">Murphy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My'>Minne_My</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies, Familiars, Gen, Magic, School, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mildred had the answer that would save everyone from vanishment?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatha Cackle &amp; Mildred Hubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Murphy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An extension of this chapter:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599921/chapters/57151450</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'I was given the wrong coloured cat too, you know.'</p><p>Mildred looked at her in bewilderment.</p><p>'My first familiar. She was a beautiful creature. Smoky grey. Really stood out. Nobody had a cat like that. I adored her.'</p><p>Miss Cackle stroked a finger contemplatively along Tabby's jaw. She'd spotted the oddly coloured cat walking out of Mildred's door and had stopped to stroke her.</p><p>'Yours?' She asked.</p><p>It was traditional for witches' familiars to be black. Tabby arched her back and purred as Miss Cackle trailed her hand over her back, fingers playing with each twitch of the tail. Mildred was pleased that Tabby liked Miss Cackle so much.</p><p>'I like to think of her as a different colour cat. Not the wrong colour' she said. She couldn't imagine having a black cat after being given Tabby. Miss Cackle smiled up at her.</p><p>'I couldn't agree more. Being singled out is often considered wrong instead of being different.'</p><p>Mildred felt a glow at that. It made her feel like Miss Cackle was on her side. The headmistress sighed, lovingly scratching Tabby's ears. Mildred couldn't think why. Her beloved cat, Pendell was in her office. Maybe she missed the novelty of a non-regulation familiar.</p><p>'What did you call her?'</p><p>Miss Cackle looked wistful.</p><p>'Murphy.'</p><p>She rose and nodded to her student before walking away. Mildred had thought nothing of it at the time. But a couple of years later when the one person who was called upon to remember the secret word that could stop the entire destruction of their world with one minute to go, couldn't remember it, Mildred recalled the conversation, realised who she must have been talking to for Ada Cackle would have remembered giving her Tabby. Agatha must have been taken unawares, so charmed by the cat, that she'd forgotten that she'd given a vital piece of information away about herself. She hadn't been referring to Mildred that day. She had been referring to herself. The different one. The deviant one. <em>The wrong one</em>.</p><p>The clue she'd overheard. The name of Agatha's first familiar. She'd let it slip when she was masquerading as Ada all that time ago.</p><p>'Murphy!'</p><p>They all turned to look at her, Ada realising a fraction too late that it was indeed the answer. How could she have forgotten? She was the only one who should have been able to answer that question.</p><p>'A grey cat. You named her Murphy!'</p><p>Agatha's triumphant sneer faded as she looked in horror at the child who always managed to trip her up. This time, she knew it was fatal. She was at the point of no return. It was the eternal hell of entrapment of the picture or vanishment. She knew what she wouldn't tolerate anymore and made her choice.</p><p>Her downfall. All for the love of a grey cat named Murphy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>